


Nerd's Boyfriend

by NaluFanForLife



Series: Nerd's Boyfriend [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia Fluff, Shy Lucy Heartfilia, Smoking, mention of smoking, smoking kills, writing as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaluFanForLife/pseuds/NaluFanForLife
Summary: I'm Lucy Ashley and I'm not just any nerd in this school. I am THE nerd in this school. I'm am hated by almost everyone in this school.Even the NERDS hate me!So seeing how my reputation is what I'm going to do next will be really entertaining for you and really bad for me.For I, Lucy Ashley, am going to ask the most popular and hottest boy in our school, Natsu Dragneel, to go out with ME!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Nerd's Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118849
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue

"I can do this! I _can_ do this!"

I'm Lucy and I'm not just any nerd in this school. I am the nerd in this school. This school is practically for the rich and wealthy and I got in because of my scores only, no tuition fee needed.

I am also hated by almost everyone in this school. Even the _nerds_ hate me (don't ask me why i have no idea)!

So seeing how my reputation is what I'm going to do next will be really entertaining for you and terrible for me.

For I, Lucy Ashley, am going to ask the most popular and hottest boy in our school, Natsu Dragneel, to go out with _me_!

.

.

.

.

.

_'God, his fan girls are going to kill me!'_


	2. Chapter 1

Lucy was walking to her homeroom after the last school bell. She has about half an hour before Natsu and his gang would leave the school grounds. They always hang out at the homeroom after school.

Walking to the room, Lucy felt like she was almost having a heart attack. Her hands were sweaty and heart was beating quickly.

_'I can do this. Just call him out and confess to him. Hopefully, his friends would give us some privacy!'_

She could already hear the laughter coming from the room as she moved closer. She entered the room as quietly as possible.

Natsu wasn't hard to find. Who could miss his mob of pink hair! Not to mention his lean, muscular frame and his slightly tan skin. He has black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and whenever he grins, his abnormally sharp canines are shown. He was actually cute when he grinned.

_'Focus, Lucy!'_

He was sitting on top of a desk with his friends surrounding him. Lucy could recognize a few of them. One of them was the Student Council President Erza Scarlet.

Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She is a very strict person, and she has a great sense of justice and pride in her work as the President. Lucy has never talked to her, but she knew that others had a lot of fear and respect (but mostly fear) for her.

Lucy also recognizes the petite bookworm named Levy from the library. She was rather below-average height for her age and she had shoulder-length blue hair, which she always ties up with a colorful bandana.

No one has noticed her yet.

Lucy cleared her throat, half hoping she would be ignored and she could run away from this room.

Her prays, however, was not heard.

Everything fell silent, and Lucy just wanted the earth to swallow her whole. But she willed herself to look only at Natsu.

Natsu was looking at her curiously with one eyebrow raised. Lucy cleared her throat again to speak.

"Natsu, can I talk to you? Alone?"

He still watched her curiously, but walk out with her to the hall.

"What's up?" he asked

Lucy took a deep breath. _'It's now or never_ _!'_

"Natsu you probably don't know me but I'm Lucy and I'm in most of the same classes as you are and I want to a-ask you something." she said in one breath.

"Uh sure" Lucy didn't look at him and took another breath.

"I know t-this is crazy and b-but I want to ask you...I-If you would g-go o-out with m-me?" she shuttered.

"Sure" Lucy looks up, surprised.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!"

"L-Like b-boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Is there any other type" Natsu said with a chuckle.

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. Surely he didn't mean that!

"You would r-really g-go out with m-me?"

"Didn't I just say yes?" he said, amused.

"You're not worried that I'm one your fan girls?"

"You are?" he asked, suddenly wary.

"No! Of course not!" she squeaked "But I'm a nerd you know?"

"And I'm supposed to be worried because...?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

She still couldn't believe he agreed so easily. She was sure he would have flat-out refuse her.

"So why are you agreeing t-to be m-my b-boyfriend?" she just didn't get it.

Natsu however had an amused glint in his eyes as he leaned forward towards her.

"Well, how could I refuse someone so cute and pretty?" he said as he rub her cheek with his thumb.

Lucy squeaked and stepped away from him with a blush, causing him to chuckle.

"W-Well, thanks, I guess. I'll s-see y-you tomorrow" she said, already losing her nerves. She turned to walk away, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Wait, Luce! Don't you want to meet my friends?" Natsu said.

_'Luce? And he just asked her to meet his friends?'_

"N-No m-maybe t-tomorrow?"

Natsu frowned but didn't argue otherwise "Well I'll see you tomorrow"

"Y-Yeah"

As she walked away, she tried to my her heartbeat to normal. She didn't know if she should be happy or worried. Happy because he accepted and worried because of what will happen to her tomorrow.

Lucy groaned. _'Maybe I should take a two week vacation or something!'_


	3. Chapter 2

Lucy was walking to her homeroom. For some reason, everything seems to be normal.

_'That's strange. I thought I wouldn't even make it to school.'_

For once Lucy didn't have bullies, fan girls and who-knows-what not trying to make her life suck.

_'Maybe they don't know yet.'_

It's only yesterday that Lucy has asked Natsu out. from what happened Lucy was surprised to have no one jumping her after coming to school...

... That is, until she got to her class door.  
"That nerd asked him out? Natsu Dragneel?"

There was a group of boys and girls in front of the door.

"Yeah! And I heard he said yes!"

"I can't wait to see what will happen when she comes back!"

"It will be a cat-fight! Meow!"

Lucy tried to ignore them as best as she could as she entered her homeroom. But that didn't make her worry less. _'And who was this **she**?'_

"Hey Luce". Lucy looked up, already knowing who it was.

Natsu Dragneel was sitting near her seat, his hair and uniform as messy as ever. And like every time Lucy talked to him (which is once) she shuttered.

"W-What are you d-doing here? I-Isn't y-your desk in the f-front?"

"What? Can't I sit with my _girlfriend_?" he said, emphasizing the word girlfriend.

Lucy blushed fifty shades of red. "B-But y-you'll be b-bored here!"

"Why would I be bored when you're here?"

Lucy said nothing 'cause the teacher came in. The whole class Lucy tried to ignore Natsu and pay attention to the teacher. In cases like this, the best option is to let her concentrate. Of course, that is not an option for Natsu!

"Hey Luce?" he whispered.

"What?" she whispered back, too focused on her work.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Huh?"

"Favourite colour? What is it?"

"W-Why do y-you w-want to know?"

Natsu shrugged "Just curious"

"I-I'll tell y-you i-if you pay a-attention to t-the c-class."

For the rest of the class, Natsu didn't once disturb Lucy!

As the bell rang, Lucy was already out of the class with Natsu.

"W-What are you d-doing?"

"Walking you to class."

"Y-You don't h-have t-to do that."

"Well I'm your boyfriend so I'm doing it!" Lucy blushed.

When she reached her class, Lucy planned to just thank him and run when he caught her shoulder and made her look at him.

"Meet me at lunch, okay!" and with that he kissed her forehead and left her think _'what the hell just happen?'_

* * *

Lunch was too soon for Lucy. She didn't for once like the idea of meeting Natsu's friends.

_'What if they don't like me? What if they think I'm annoying?'_

So being the coward she is, Lucy ran to the library at first chance!

While at the library, Lucy once again heard whispers about the mysterious she.

"I wish she would beat up that nerd!" one of the three girls whispered not so quietly.

"I don't think she is that type of girl." another one said.

"Well, I'm sure she is a bitch! And if she didn't do it, then her troops will."

"I'm just sad that if she comes back, we will not get a chance with Natsu!" the girl said and they all sighed.

"I'm sad too. But if that nerd doesn't get him then that's all I need." the first one said and they all look at Lucy.

Lucy sighed. She didn't know why everyone hates her so much... Okay! Maybe she did! But just because she isn't rich doesn't mean she shouldn't have a life!

Just then a loud shout was heard throughout the library.

"Hey Luce, you in here?"

Lucy looked up to see not getting scolded by the librarian, but he didn't look sorry at all. He was looking around the room when his eyes met her and he grinned wide.

"Luce, didn't I tell you to meet me at lunch? Did you know how long I was looking for you?" he said, ignoring the librarian-who looked annoyed-and went towards Lucy. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Ha-Having l-lunch!"

"Well, why are you here? I want you to meet my friends."

"T-They won't l-like me."

"Of course they'll like you! If they can handle me, they can definitely handle you!" he said confidently as he dragged her to the cafeteria.

Lucy couldn't help but feel nervous as they walked to the table with his friends. As they went nearer, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them.

"Hey guys! This is Lucy, my girlfriend"

"So you're the one that finally got Flame-brain to settle down!" a guy with raven hair said.

"What did you call me Ice princess?"

"You heard me Lava brain!"

Lucy watched as the two boys fought each other and a red head came up to her.

"Ignore them. My name is Erza. And this is Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Jellal and the one fighting is Gray." she said introducing everyone.

"Juvia is glad to meet you. As long as you stay away from Gray-sama!" Juvia-a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin-said.

Another girl with shoulder-length blue hair- Levy-leaned towards Lucy "I know you! You're always at the Library. Do you like to read" Lucy, too embarrassed, only nodded.

"Man! How did Salamander get this one? She can't even look at us" a guy with black hair and MANY piercings teased as Lucy blushed.

"You shouldn't tease her like that. Natsu did say she was shy." another guy with emerald blue hair- Jellal- said as Levy glared at Gajeel.

"So what do you guys think about my girlfriend?" Natsu asked, wrapping his arms around a blushing Lucy.

"She's too good for you!" Gray smirked while Natsu growled. "That's it, pervert! You're going down!"

"We're all going to be great friends Lu-chan" Levy said hugging Lucy. Lucy couldn't help but be happy. She had no friends in high school, and she's happy to have so many. And it all thanks to Natsu!


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy was beyond happy with how her day turned out. Yesterday she was the outcast nerd who everyone ignored, and now she has a gang of friends! And it's all thanks to Natsu.

The only question is _why_?

Why her? Why did he accept her? There are tons of girls who are just waiting to be his girlfriend, so why her?

Lucy sighed. There was no way she could find out.

* * *

"So how did this happen?" Jellal asked Natsu as the boys sat on the school roof.

"Huh?" Natsu and the boys were ditching their English class, and he was finally going to dose off when Jellal asked the question.

"He meant how you and Lucy happen? Last time we checked, you didn't like to be committed."

"It's not my fault that bitch cheated on me." Natsu said and everyone got silent. This bitch that Natsu was talking about was a sore spot for them.

Natsu sighed. Ever since her Natsu has never tried for commitment. Call him a coward, but he just didn't feel it. But Lucy was different. He could feel it in him.

But that didn't mean he _liked_ her! He was just curious.

"So are you going to tell us why you ask Bunny girl out?" Gajeel said. Bunny girl was Gajeel's nickname for Lucy.

"I didn't ask her out! She asked me out!"

"Whoa, that must suck for her!" Gray said and Natsu glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ice popsicle?"

"It means you're a lame boyfriend, Lava head" And within two seconds they were at their throats again.

"Don't you think she must be confused" Jellal, the ever smart one, asked suddenly and Natsu gave him a 'what-the-heck' look.

"I mean, she must wonder why you agreed right?" Jellal continued, "Even we are curious! And from what I can see she is a very self-conscious and nervous about what other's opinion. I think you should talk with her. And don't you want know why she asked you? No offence Natsu, but she doesn't look like she wants to date someone popular!"

Natsu thought about that for a moment before nodding. He had to talk with her.

* * *

Lucy was ready to go home after a long school day. Her friends (she still doesn't believe it) have asked her to hang out with them after school but she had said no saying she was busy.

As she walked through the corridor, someone stopped her.

"Hey nerd! Come here for a sec."

She knew this wouldn't end well! But if she ignored them, she will be in even bigger shit!

_'God help me!'_ she thought as she went towards them.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chrimas! ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
> Have a chapter!

Lucy tried to not attract attention to her as she sat with her friends during homeroom. But it was harder when she had a black bruise and a split lip.

"Oh my god, Lucy-san! What happened to you" Juvia was the first to notice her and no sooner the girls were worrying, asking her how she got these wounds while the boys - and Erza - were threatening to torture the one who did this to her- in a very graphic way too!

Lucy laughed. This was the same way her co-workers, Eclair and Michelle had reacted. Except Michelle was crying her eyes out while Eclair was getting ready to sharpen her machete.

"Calm down! I just fell!" she had shouted. Though she was hurt, she didn't what those girls to be hacked into pieces by Eclair. She knew firsthand how Eclair was when she was angry. And it wasn't a nice scene.

Lucy was brought back to present when she felt a pain in her ribs. Levy, Erza and Juvia were poking her to know if it hurt. But if she was honest, she hurt everywhere! So it probably was not a great idea.

"Don't worry guys, I just fell." Lucy said, trying to reassure them.

"You should be more careful, Lu-chan!" Levy said, though she knew they didn't buy her excuse.

"Come on. Let's get you to the nurse" Natsu said as he took her hand and lead her away from her friends.

* * *

"Alright, tell me who did this to you?" Natsu asked after bandaging Lucy's wounds. The nurse, Porlyusica, had grumbled about stupid teens and had told them to patch themselves up.

Lucy hesitated before saying "... I r-really did fall down"

"I'm not buying that. I know what a punch looks like!" Natsu said with narrowed eyes.

"And what d-does it look like?" Lucy said with a teasing tone. She couldn't help it! Something about Natsu always made her relax.

"It looks ... w-well... i-it, I just know alright!" Natsu's cheeks were tinted pink as he crossed his hands and pouted. Lucy giggled.

Natsu stared at her for a few minutes, then sighed and sat down beside her in the infirmary bed **(A/N: I don't know what to call it so yeah...)** "You know, people usually start dating when they trust each other. But the way you are acting makes me wonder why you asked me to be your boyfriend!

"..." Lucy was silent as she didn't know what to say. Her hesitation only made Natsu more curious.

"Why did you ask me to be your boyfriend?"

"... you don't remember, do you?" Lucy said after sometime.

"Huh?"

"You helped me out once when I first came here. Remember?" She knew that he wouldn't remember. She wasn't even sure if he was aware of how he helped her.

It all happened so fast. She was new to the school and Bora, the school's (weakest) delinquent, had wanted her to be his girl (which wasn't even the word he used). She has been trying to get away from him, but he had a tight grip on her wrist. She winced at the reminder. She had bruises for a week, and it didn't help that her skin can be easily bruised.

Lucy was almost at tears when a boy with pink hair had punched, shouting about some test he failed because of Bora's fault. She wanted to thank him but he was too busy beating him up and not too long it had turned out into a brawl. Later she had found out the boy, Natsu, was part of the popular gang and was too afraid to go to him...

... that is until now.

"Er... really. I don't kno-Wait! You asked me out just because I helped you once?!" Natsu asked with a shocked look.

"O-of-course not! I'm not that desperate!" Lucy blushed as she said this.

"Then why?"

_'Why are we still on this subject!'_ Lucy thought.

After thinking for some time she said, "I don't know..."

She really didn't know. She had heard many stories about Natsu, about the handsome, yet idiotic boy who did far too dangerous things to be sane just to stay loyal to his friends. She wanted that first. A loyal friend. But along the way, somehow she begin like him. Not love, but like!

Her hand unconsciously went to her skirt pocket.

There was silence, then...

"Let's go on a date today!" Natsu declared.

_'Eh?'_


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say one? My bad! Have two! ～(^з^)-♡

"N-Natsu! We can't skip class!" Lucy said as Natsu dragged her to the parking lot.

"Why not?"

"Because it's wrong!"

"Sometimes it's right to do the wrong thing, Lucy. Besides, there's only two more classes and they're both boring."

"There are two more classes!"

"Come on Lucy, don't be so uptight."

"Alright, but if we get caught, I'm putting the blame on you."

"Well, aren't you getting brave" Natsu said with a cheeky grin. It was only then that Lucy realized that she wasn't stammering as much as she used to.

"It's settled then! Lets go!" he grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran towards a motor bike parked near school.

"W-Wait we're going on _that_ _!_ " Lucy exclaimed as she saw the bike. She didn't like fast things in the first place and that bike was just screaming _fast_ _!_

"Oh, come on! Now what!" Natsu asked, exasperated.

"I'm not getting on that-that _monstrosity_ _!_ "

"She's not going to bite you know."

"That t-thing's a _sh_ e?"

"Don't be jealous, Lucy. She will not take me away from you."

Lucy huffed and came up behind Natsu. She didn't like this, but she would not be a coward.

"So, where a-are we going?" She said trying to be comfortable.

"You'll see."

* * *

When the duo got to their destination, Lucy was sure she was going to throw up.

"You are the w-worst driver ever." Lucy huffed out

"Why thank you!"

Lucy looked up at the building they stopped at to see a board broadcasting the sign 'Cerberus' with a three-headed dog. The building was dimly lighted with some bright mean colours. She could hear music and laughter from inside.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked with a curious look.

"Don't tell me you never went to an arcade." Natsu asked teasingly

"I d-didn't, actually. My... father, he was very s-strict."

"Bummer. Well, we're gonna change that. Let's go bowling!"

* * *

Turn's out, Lucy completely sucked at bowling.

"Seriously Lucy, how hard is it to roll a ball."

"Wh-When the ball weighs twice as much as you, yeah, it will be h-hard!"

"It's not _that_ heavy."

"Says you!"

"Here, let me help."

Natsu took Lucy's hand, and she instantly stiffened. She looked up to see him grinning at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Maybe we can be perfect together" he said as they rolled the ball towards the pins. All, except one, fell as the last one wobbled around.

Lucy turned to Natsu and raised an eyebrow "Maybe we're not _that_ p-perfect"

At that moment the last pin fell and Natsu grinned wickedly at Lucy

"You were saying?"


	7. Chapter 6

"So you guys went on a date? Just like that?" Levy asked curiously. They were all in the library as they all had a free period and the boys would rather be at the field than with books.

"You shouldn't skip class just for a date, Lucy. When I find that boy I'm going to pulverize him" Erza said with a scary look in her eyes while the other two were leaning into Lucy's space for more information.

"Juvia is thrilled for Lucy-san! So what happened?"

"Nothing ha-happened. We just went bowling." Lucy said. She was getting more comfortable with the girls, especially Levy, who had almost the same interests as her.

"That's it? Party pooper."

"Did Natsu drive you home?" Erza asked suddenly.

"N-no, I told him to leave me at the school."

"And he agreed? That boy has to learn some manners!"

"I-it's alright E-Erza, I asked him to! B-Beside I had to go to my job, anyway." Lucy reassured nervously. She was suddenly scared for Natsu's life.

"Where do you work, Lu-chan?"

Lucy suddenly brightened. She loved where she worked. It was a safe-haven for her where she didn't have to worry about everything else in her life.

"I work at the aquarium of a family friend."

"Can we come see you there?" Juvia asked. She loved going to the aquarium. For some reason water always seems to calm her down.

But Lucy wasn't so thrilled about that. Just one thought of how pissed off her boss would be was enough for her to hesitate. "S-she wouldn't like it. She's very easily angered."

The trio slumped to the table, Levy especially frustrated with not spending time with her new friend. "Urg! But it's so not fair that Natsu gets to hang out with you and we can't!"

"Well, she _is_ his girlfriend." Juvia pointed out.

"Unfair!"

"I know! We can go to the Snow Guardian today after school!" Erza exclaimed.

"B-but I have work today..."

"Oh, come on, Lucy. Come with us for just one day. Please." Till that day she did not know that a fully grown person could actually pull off puppy eyes (except maybe Michelle, but she doesn't count). But she was proven wrong when the three of them looked at her with eyes that could put even puppies to shame.

"A-alright, just let me call my boss." While the girls were cheering, she slowly moved away to call her boss.

"What is it, brat!"

"H-hey A-Aquarius..."

"You're shuttering. What did you do this time?" She demanded. Even though her tone was annoyed, Lucy knew she was the first person to always help her out of a crisis. But unfortunately, this wouldn't actually be considered as a crisis in Aquarius's book.

"N-nothing! J-just... c-can I ask a f-favor?"

She could hear Aquarius sigh at the other end, and it made her a little guilty for just throwing it on her. "What do you want now?"

"C-can I have a d-day o-off? J-just for a day, I s-swear!"

The silence on the other end made her more nervous. It was true that she didn't ask for many days off unless it was an emergency, but she was trying to change now. She wanted to change.

"Does this have to do with the list?"

She put her hand on the little book in her skirt pocket before answering yes.

Another sigh, and then-

"Can't be helped then, just know that you must work twice as hard this week. Get that brat!"

"Y-yes ma'am!"

When she let the girls hear about the happy news, they screamed so loud that they were kicked out of the library.

* * *

The cafe Snow Guardian was a small hole in the alley cafe that wouldn't be noticed in first glance but still had a very healthy amount of customers. It had a homely feeling that just makes you want to stay there indefinitely.

Lucy looked around at her surroundings and breathed in deeply. The smell of coffee and sweet pastries almost made her mouth salivate.

"You should try the strawberry cheesecake here, Lucy. It is truly a delight." Erza said, her eyes sparkling.

Lucy smiled, examining the menu, but she suddenly noticed just how silent her friends were. She looked up to see them, her friends eyeing her like wolfs.

_'Oh god, what do they want to know now.'_

"So Lucy-san, since Natsu-san doesn't want to talk, mind telling us why exactly did you ask him out."

Lucy gulped before looking down. She had given it a little thought after Natsu had asked her last time and what her thought came down to seem almost selfish.

"I w-wasn't going to a-ask him out at first. I only wanted to be his f-friend. B-but, well, um..."

The girls leaned closer in curiosity, seeing how Lucy was not giving eye contact to anyone in embarrassment.

"... I just didn't w-want anyone else to t-take him away."

Lucy closed her eyes at that jealous thought, not wanting to see the judgment in her new friends' eyes, only to open again at Levy's and Juvia's soft giggles.

"Oh Lu-chan, and here I thought you were just an innocent flower."

"It's very admirable how you seized the opportunity, Lucy. You are very brave." Erza said, nodding proudly.

"W-wait! Y-you don't think that It's s-selfish or something?"

The girls looked at each other, confused. "Why would it be selfish, Lu-chan? If anything, you might be the only girl who asked him for something right."

"Very true. You would be shocked at the things that other girls ask of him. And the idiot never refuses!"

"Natsu-san is just the type who can't say no. Juvia wished that Gray-sama was like that. She has asked him out so many times now."

Lucy has heard about Natsu's reluctance to say no to others. While some said he just an easily agreeable guy, others had more... racy ideas why.

She blushed at what all rumors she has heard from girls about all that Natsu has done for them. She really didn't want to think about him with other girls. Which leads to-

"S-so the rumors are true... t-that he... did things f-for girls."

Levy and Juvia looked at each other worriedly before answer. "Well, you see Lu-chan, Natsu was kind of, well-"

"He was a man-whore."

"Erza-san!"

"What? He is. He admitted it himself once. Just because he's agreeable doesn't mean he has to do everything they say!"

Lucy suddenly had depressing thoughts. Will he still be like that? It's not like he's with her because he's interested in her.

She must have been projecting her feelings somehow because her friends were suddenly trying to reassure her.

"Don't worry though, Lu-chan! I'm sure Natsu won't be doing any of that anymore."

"Yes, yes! Natsu-san is very loyal!"

"And if he isn't, then I'll beat him up. You have nothing to worry about being Natsu's girlfriend."

"Natsu has a girlfriend?"

Lucy looked up to see someone with exquisite ivory hair and sparkling blue eyes.

' _Who is she?_ '


	8. Chapter 7

Lucy looked at the beauty that was in front of her. Her ivory hair and fair skin along with the sky-blue eyes made her look like an angel, but there was something about her. Something that warned Lucy that she should be afraid.

"Hello Mirajane" Erza said with a blank face.

"Hello Erza" she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She suddenly looked at Lucy, her eyes calculating. "I didn't know Natsu has a new girlfriend?"

"It's really none of your business if he did or not."

She smiled at Erza once more, but it was a sad smile. "I guess so, huh. Want to tell me what you guys want to order?"

As Mirajane left with their orders, Lucy heard Levy whisper, "Maybe we should not have come here"

"Nonsense! This place has one of the best strawberry cakes in Fiore. I will not be giving that up just because of an unpleasant past."

"Who was she?" Lucy asked softly.

Erza's eyes saddened as she answered. "She was a... well, I guess she could be called a friend. But something happened and we don't talk anymore, I guess."

Lucy could feel the mood plummeting and she wasn't the only one. Juvia seemed just as uncomfortable as her. It seems only Erza and Levy was actually directly connected with the ivory beauty.

She didn't know what to do now. She wasn't good with people in a nice environment, much less in such a condensed one. Just as she was going to say something stupid or random, Levy beat her to it.

"Wanna hear the story of how Natsu tried to eat a campfire once?"

* * *

Natsu took a long drag from his cigarette before looking at the figure walking towards him.

"I told you those sticks are not good for you." She said disapprovingly.

Natsu sigh in relief at the fact that she was not angry. If she was, he would be black and blue for weeks.

"Hello to you too, Erza" he said, offering his stick to her. She took a drag, not even coughing once, and he raised his eyebrow at that before shaking his head.

She really is a hypocrite sometimes.

"I met Mira today." He didn't give any outward reaction, but he was curious, so she continued. "It's true that she changed. I would not have recognized her if she didn't open her mouth."

"Still holding on to that grudge?"

"It's not a grudge. We're still rivals even if she magically changed into an angel overnight."

"Titania and the She-devil. Do you miss it?" He asked slowly releasing smoke.

"Don't you? We were all friends, a family."

"Not really. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"Sure didn't act like it."

Erza sighed before taking the cigarette from him and stepping on it. "You both were too emotionally constipated, she more than you."

"So you're saying this would have all been different? That she wouldn't have left me?"

_"Natsu! Let's be together forever, okay!"_

Erza hesitated before saying, "I don't know."

Natsu took another cigarette from his pocket, lighting it. The smoke rose to the sky before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cigarettes are cancer sticks but damn are they sexy (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now going out of my hand so I'm turning it to mature. Better safe than sorry!

The early morning breeze was chilly, as Natsu looked down from the rooftop. There were just a few more mins before classes started and he could see students walking into the building, only a few staying for the last bell. Not that he cared, he was thinking about skipping, anyway. Another cold breeze came and Natsu's hand unconsciously went to his cigarette.

He took one out before sighing, "I really should stop like Erza said."

"I don't mind."

Natsu turned around, lighting the stick that he took out. There, standing before him, was his...

_'Friend? Client? Fuck-buddy? What is she to me?'_

"I think a man smoking is quite a hot look for him.

Natsu smiled, "Not quite good for his health though. It's been a while, Dimaria."

The spiky-haired girl smiled back before moving towards him. "Well, you only live once. But if you want a healthier high," her hand went to the cigarette, taking it from his lips to hers, "I'm always here, you know."

Her golden hair reminded him of another blonde-haired girl that he had promised himself to. He couldn't continue... whatever this was with Dimaria, or any other girl for that matter. He slowly moved away from her hands.

"Sorry Dimaria, but I can't do that. I kind of have a girlfriend now."

She seemed surprised at his rejection before chuckling softly. "You know that I don't mind a third-party. We had so much fun with Randi that one time."

Natsu's face turned to a grimace, not knowing how to tell her that was one of the worst things he had ever done in his life. Not only did he not feel any satisfaction, but he also felt bad for how she treated that Brandish girl during it.

Just as he was going to explain to her, he heard the door to the roof open. He looked up to see his shy girlfriend, and he was so thankful for moving away from Dimaria's hands.

Unfortunately, Dimaria wasn't very pleased.

"What do you want? Can't you see we're busy."

Not wanting a misunderstanding, Natsu moved nearer to Lucy, throwing a hand around her shoulders, "Dimaria, meet Lucy Ashley, my girlfriend. Lucy, this is Dimaria. She's a... friend."

Natsu didn't bother looking at Dimaria's reaction as he pulled Lucy along with him, throwing a half-minded goodbye.

"So, why were you up in the rooftop? Were you looking for me?" Natsu teased as they walked along the hallway.

"W-well, you weren't in c-class and I didn't w-want you to fail. So I came l-looking for you."

Natsu grinned at how red the girl was. That was one thing that Natsu liked about her, unlike other girls. She showed her emotions freely than playing coy or try to act sexy.

"Aw, you're worried about me. Although I don't actually feel like going to class." he put a finger to his chin as if he were thinking before smirking at her. "Maybe I'll feel like it if you give me a kiss."

He pulled the girl closer to him, his lips almost touching hers when she suddenly pushes him away from her. He lost his balance at the sudden unexpected reaction and fell on his butt. Other than his friends, every girl that he ever interacted with either wanted him sexually or not at all. So he wasn't sure why a girl who asked to be his girlfriend would push him away.

He looked up at Lucy to see her looking at him in terror. Her eyes filled with fear and her arms were around her as if grounding her to something.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to p-push y-you away. I j-just..."

She ran before he could ask her what was wrong or to apologize himself. He wasn't sure what really happened at the moment.

_'Maybe she didn't want to kiss yet? She must not be ready for it yet.'_

But what disturbed wasn't that she basically rejected him.

_'Why was she so afraid about it?'_

* * *

Lucy leaned against a corner wall as she tried to catch her breath. She hasn't known that Natsu was someone who would like to smoke. But it wasn't like she knew anything about him. They just started dating some weeks ago.

_'Maybe I should tell him to stop?'_

She shook away the thought. She didn't want to be the type of girlfriend who was demanding. It was his right to smoke or not.

_'I just have to suck it up. Besides, Natsu isn't the type to hurt me with it."_

Her hand went to her back under her top where she could feel barely three small round scars.

"Maybe if I wasn't like this, then I would not have had a problem with it." she mumbled softly, leaning her head against the wall. "If I didn't freak out, then he would... he would have..."

Her head went up in flames at the thought of what he had asked of her. She was panicking too much because of the smell to notice what he had asked for, but now that she was feeling more sane she couldn't help but blush.

_"Maybe I'll feel like it if you give me a kiss."_

Her fingers unconsciously went to her lips at that thought.

_'My first kiss. And it would have been Natsu if I hadn't panicked so much.'_

She started banging her head lightly against the wall.

_'God, why am I like this.'_


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Hope everyone will have a better year than 2020!

Lucy couldn't concentrate at all for the rest of the day. All she could think about was how she had freaked out and the missed opportunity she had. She knew she would never be confident enough to initiate anything, and now she had thrown away a perfect chance.

It didn't help that Natsu didn't show up to class. She had thought he was only kidding about skipping class since Erza will be on his case now. And that's more than enough reason to be present.

_'Maybe I should have gone to look for him? But wait, if I went would he ask for a kiss again?'_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Ah! Gray!"

The gang had come to their usual lunch table except for Natsu, and it was unusually peaceful without the rambunctious teen there. Though it felt good that there were no fights going on without him.

"She's probably worried about her boyfriend. Gihee."

Lucy turned red at that. Was she really such an open book that even someone as oblivious as Gajeel can figure her out?

"You don't need to worry about that Lucy, Natsu isn't your responsibility." Erza said, taking a bite from her cake.

Lucy's face fell at that statement. Did she do something wrong? Maybe she overstepped some line? It's true that she was his girlfriend, but they were his friends for a long time.

"Erza-san, Juvia thinks you need to take care in how you word things. She meant nothing bad by it, Lucy-san. She just meant that Lucy-san should not worry too much about Natsu-san since he is a grown man."

"More like a man-child." Gray scoffs.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding, Lucy. Please punch me!"

Before she could start telling Erza there was no need for that, Lucy found herself pulled back to a hug and a voice whispering into her ears.

"Don't bother punching her. She will just forget that she asked for it and beat you up."

She felt a shiver at the warm voice near her ears. She turned towards the voice to see the pink haired teen behind her.

"Natsu!"

"Sup."

"Natsu, where have you been till now?" Erza asked.

"A bunch of girls were trying to hound me. Figured I should lie low till lunch at least."

Low chuckles and giggles came from the table as Natsu sat near Lucy, though she noticed that he kept more space than he usually does. Maybe he was angry at her for before.

"Are you m-mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Natsu asks before realization shows in his face "Is this about the kiss this morning?"

Gray did a spit-take as Lucy and Erza turned red. "N-Natsu, don't you think this should be something that you should discuss somewhere else? Somewhere _private?"_

"Why? It's not like we've never kissed no one before."

"Maybe because bunny-girl there looks like she's going to burst into flames any moment."

Sure enough, Lucy was lightly tapping her cheeks to turn them back from the very, _very_ red colour they've become. She felt someone grab her hand and pull her along with them. Natsu was dragging her to an abandoned classroom, and her cheeks once again blossomed at her thoughts of why he was taking her there.

When they entered the classroom, Natsu let go of her hand and moved away from. He moved his hand through his hair, suddenly nervous.

"Did I do something wrong this morning?" he suddenly asked.

"W-what?"

"This morning, when I asked you for a kiss? You kind of freaked out." he explained. "Was it me? Did I push you into anything?"

"No! N-no, it wasn't you. You weren't forcing me at all!" she panicked "I... I want to kiss you."

"Then why...?"

"I-I can't stand the smell of c-cigarettes. I don't h-have good m-memories with them. That w-why."

"Oh..."

The class became silent as Natsu processed what was just said. Outside they could hear students walking through the halls, talking loudly.

"Do you want me to-"

"You don't have to stop!"

Natsu looked at the girl who seem to have found the ground very interesting all of a sudden. "What?"

"I-I mean, you d-don't need to stop s-smoking because of m-me. J-just don't come t-too near me when you s-smell. N-not t-that you s-smell or anything! You smell amazing! Wait-no! That wasn't-"

"So you don't mind it right now?"

By the time Lucy had rambled, Natsu had come so close to her she was basically cornered near the wall. She took a deep breath at the proximity, getting a sniff of his scent.

_'Cinnamon and campfire smoke? What kind of deodorant does he use to get that scent?'_

As her mind tried to focus on insignificant details just so she doesn't freak out for a completely different reason than before, Natsu moved his face closer to her. They were almost touching their noses.

"Hey Lucy... can I kiss you?"

"...Okay."

A long but chaste kiss. None of the explicit things that Lucy had read in Aquarius's books. His lips moved, lingering with hers, never asking or taking too much. It was the perfect kiss for her.

When Natsu finally moved away, Lucy suddenly fell on her ass.

"L-Lucy! What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"...st kiss."

"W-what?"

"That was my first kiss." Lucy said in a daze before taking a small notebook from her pocket.

"What's this?" Natsu grabbed the book out of Lucy's hands, sitting down beside her and catching her attention. She was so excited about her first kiss that she forgot she was still with her kisser!

"'Get a boyfriend', 'go to a party', 'have your first kiss', 'get drunk'? What's all this, Lucy?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, it can't be nothing if you were this invested in it after our first kiss."

"It's,w-well um, i-it's a to-do list o-of sort? A-all the things I-I want to do a-are there."

"...So this is why you asked me out?"

"Y-yeah."

The classroom fell in silence as Natsu looked at all the things she has written. His expression never changed at all, no matter how ridiculous the things she wrote were.

_'What is he thinking? Does he think that I only asked him to become popular? That I'm using him?'_

Before her brain could go crazy again, he turned to her with a smirk. "So, will I only get the first kiss or am I allowed more?"

"Wha-"

His lips were on hers again before she could finish. Unlike before, this kiss was raw, passionate, and she couldn't help but melt into it. He deepened the kiss, bring her onto his lap and holding her head and waist to secure her.

She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but when they separated he had a soft smile.

"I'm glad that you choose me to be your boyfriend."

Sufficient to say, they didn't go back for lunch.

* * *

"Hey Ice Dick!"

"What."

"Got any ideas on how to quite smoking?"

"...What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe I started the year with a kiss scene XD. Anyway, this is my first time writing a kiss scene. Let me know if you liked it ^_^


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii! So it’s been a while, and I have a perfect excuse. Since the year ends, so does my course. And when a course end there comes the exams. ಥ⌣ಥ. Basically, my updating time will be slower. I’m also looking for a job, so that’s scary. But don’t worry, I will never abandon this sorry, so you have that guarantee. Enjoy!

Ever since the day Natsu found out about her list, he had made plans to do everything in it without fail. He seems even more excited about it than she was, almost taking it as a challenge to complete it. He even suggested some new things to do for her, even if it was not added to the list.

  
She didn't mind though. She had been more open-minded to things now. And some of Natsu's ideas seem intriguing.

  
She could go without the sky-diving though. Not only was it scary, she would be broke for a year with the expense.

  
Another positive that has happened was that Natsu quit smoking. It was hard for him, but he had all the support from his friends, even Gray and Gajeel.

  
Gray had got him nicotine gum to chew on while Gajeel had found him other ways to let out some steam. Mainly those two punching each other blank and blue.

  
Lucy felt a little guilty that maybe he stopped because of her, but Erza and the others seem to think it's for the best. Besides, Natsu has seen no problem in... compensating for his troubles from her.

  
She blushed at the mere thought of it _. 'How can someone feel the need to kiss so much? Not that I ever stop him. Kyaa!'_

  
He didn't care where they were or who was watching. Though he was considerate enough to not make her uncomfortable. A kiss on the cheek during lunch, a kiss on the forehead if they have separate classes, a peck on the lips when they meet in the morning and when they leave after school, and if she's really feeling brave a really long kiss in some quiet corner away from the eyes.

  
_'It's almost like he lost one addiction and got another.'_

  
While she didn't mind it, it brought some extra attention towards her, both good and bad. She didn't have to physically handle with the bad because Natsu doesn't seem to want to leave her. At all. So she was spared with only a few glares and low whispers.

  
The good attention however was... disturbing. People seem to want to know why Natsu has decided to date her even more than before. That has quickly changed to maybe there is something unique about her that's making Natsu interested in her. Which brings her to...

  
"Hello, my dear princess."

  
... Loke Celeste. School's no. 1 playboy and an absolute pervert. Everything and anything about a girl in Magnolia high will be with him. The only reason he wasn't considered a creep was his father's money, his good looks, and that he reveals none of his finds. Apparently it was for his personal collection only.

  
He only goes after the interesting girls, and Lucy being Natsu's girlfriend has made her level up to the interesting type.

  
_'Lucky me'_ she thought sarcastically

  
"H-Hello Loke. Why are you here and n-not looking under some girl's s-skirt?" she said cursing her shutter. She was doing well with her friends, but new persons still throw her off rhythm.

  
"Ooh, the kitty has claws! Why would I be with other when I'm with you?"

  
Lucy rubbed her forehead at the flirting. She kind of wish she hadn't told Natsu to not wait for her. As much as she loved being with him, people, especially the girls, seem to hate her even more when he's too attached to her.

  
If she had known she would still get a shadow, then she would rather it be Natsu than a pervert.

  
"W-What do you want Loke?"

  
"I just want to know you better, Princess."

  
"Fine. Ask me w-what you want."

  
Loke grinned at her acceptance and Lucy couldn't help but giggle. Even if he was a big pervert, he was cute for the eyes.

  
"OK, so first one. How did you get to this school? No offense Lucy, but everyone knows you're not from an influential family and you don't get in here with no trump card."

  
"I got a s-scholarship. And h-how would you know a-about my family?"

  
"Families of influence have to mingle from a young age. Dragneel, Fullbuster, Scarlet, Strauss, Heartfilia, I know almost every one of them."

  
_'Right. Celeste are one of those high-class families. So are many of my friend now that I think about it.'_

  
"Next question! Where did you learn before this?"

  
_'What is this, an interview?'_ "I'm homeschooled."

  
"... But I thought you were poor?"

  
Lucy's eye twitched at that. Yes, she's poor. You don't need to always bring it up. "T-There's a thing called online classes? And my mama had f-friends who were teachers."

  
"That's impressive. I can't even focus when I'm in class and you can do it at home. You must a very smart princess."

  
"Well, she's clearly not if she's hanging out with you." Lucy suddenly heard as a golden-haired girl came into her view. "Hi! I'm Dimaria. I'm Natsu's friend."

  
"H-Hey." Lucy didn't know why but she felt instant distrust towards this girl. There was something about her that made Lucy remember her bullies.

  
"Natsu wouldn't like you so close to his girl, Loke. How about you take a step back while I give her company?" Dimaria said while grabbing her by the shoulder.

  
"I don't think I'm the one he should be worried about." Loke glared at Dimaria as she causally leaned on Lucy.

  
"It's not like I'm going to steal her away from him or anything." Dimaria waved nonchalantly.

  
"You're definitely stealing someone." He mumbled, but they had already left not hearing those last words.

  
Lucy walked along with the golden-haired girl. She didn't know why, but she felt wary about her.

  
"Sorry about last time. I didn't know you were the mystery girl who got Natsu." Dimaria said with a smile, and Lucy felt her tense muscles relax slowly.

  
"N-No problem. I w-was the one to ba-barge in when you were talking to N-Natsu."She said shyly.

  
"You really shouldn't trust people so easily, you know. Loke's reputation is more than enough reason for you to stay away from him. Wouldn't want him to do something to you, right?"

  
Lucy blushed at that. She was not really a trusting person, but that didn't mean she has made no mistakes.

  
_'Maybe I shouldn't be so friendly with him. Natsu did seem overprotective over me when Loke's near.'_

  
"Tell you what. Since I'm such a good friend of Natsu, I'll keep you safe."  
"Y-you will?"

  
"Course I will. Wouldn't want something to happen to someone as cute as you." Dimaria said with a smile before pushing her towards her class. "Maybe we can even hang out sometimes."

  
"Y-Yeah, I'd like that. I'll see you around."  
Lucy went inside the class with a last wave, not noticing how Dimaria's smile turned into a sneer as soon as she was out of sight.

  
"This is the bitch that got Natsu's attention? I'll have no problem crushing you," she smirked, remember another girl who had tried to play out of her field, "just like I did with _her_."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post the ‘list’ but I don’t know how to upload pictures or if it's even possible in this site. But the contents of the list isn’t very important, so don’t worry about it. If you want to see the list, then I will post it as a chapter.  
> Loki’s character is based on Kota Tsuchiya from Baka and Test, except that Loki’s more charming and flirtatious that his pervert ness is overlooked by the ladies. Also, Loki doesn’t sell his finds on the girls. The boys, however… well, let’s just say he has some interesting photos of the guys, especially Natsu (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Did you guys read the manga yet? Can’t wait to see what will happen to Lucy and Natsu next! And snake-Lucy is so hot! She always is but evil really gives a girl the looks!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

"No offense, Bunny girl, but there might something seriously wrong with your head."

"Oi! Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!"

It was a Saturday evening, and the gang had decided to have a picnic in the park. Well, more like they found out about Natsu and Lucy's plans and tagged along.

"Seriously! Who hasn't done a picnic at least once when they were kids?"

"I hate to agree with Gajeel, but he is right." Erza said, ignoring Gajeel's indignant yell. "Most of your list contains things even the most introvert person has done at least once, Lucy."

Natsu squirmed at the reminder that their friends know about her list, but there really wasn't anything he could have done to prevent it. Their friends were too nosy for their own good.

"My father was v-very strict and didn't exactly let me out much often. T-These are all the things that wanted to do when I was a k-kid."

"Your dad's a dick." Gray said casually as he took off his jacket, only for Juvia to make him wear it again so he won't accidentally flash any of the kids playing in the park.

Lucy laughed shakily at Gray's words. He had no idea how right he was, but it's not like she can tell him.

"I still can't belive you didn't tell me about writing a novel. We have been fangirling about books since the day we met!" Levy pouted as she read Lucy's list, much to the blonde girl's embarrassment. "Just one word Lu-chan!"

"So we can strike 'have a picnic' of your list. Is there anything else we can do today?" Jellal asked, looking at the list. Gajeel also looked at it over Levy's shoulder and smirked.

"I think I've got the right thing and the right guy for it."

* * *

"M-Maybe we s-shouldn't d-do this today. I m-mean we have c-class on Monday. Be-Besides, th-this is a s-summer thing to do, r-right? I-I mean-"

"Grow some balls and get it done with Bunny girl."

The gang was in front of a small shop in a corner where not much people seem to visit. Lucy looked up in slight fear at the shop board.

"'Thunder Legion Tattoo Saloon'? So Laxus was your guy?" Natsu asked after reading the name.

"The guy's pretty good with tattoos and piercings. Almost half of mine got done by him and his lackeys."

"I-I think I'll p-pass. I don't t-think I'm b-brave enough."

"Come on, Luce! It's going to be fine." When his girlfriend still looked skeptical, Natsu pulled her nearer with a smile. "Tell you what, I'll get one with you."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah!"

"If flame-brain's doing it, then so am I!"

All except one agreed to get a tattoo together. The gang looked towards Jellal who held up his hands in surrender.

"I already have one tattoo that I regret so I'll pass."

They walked into the saloon to see a green-haired man in the counter. He looked up and sighed at the sight of Gajeel. "Don't tell me your here for more piercings. The only place that might be left in your body is somewhere I really don't want to see."

"It's good business for you, isn't it?" Gajeel grumbled before smirking. "And I bet you'd love to see Laxus's though."

As the green-haired man started blushing and shuttering out denials, a tall buff, blonde man came out from inside the shop.

"Yo, Laxus!" Natsu called cheerfully, and the man, Laxus, looked up to the group of teenagers.

"Natsu? Never thought I would see you here." He said looking them over. "What are you brats doing here? Support for when Gajeel finally gets his dick pierced?"

"Hey!" Gajeel yelled while the boys snickers and the girls blushed.

"Nope! Luce here wants a tattoo!"

"Luce?" Laxus seem to finally realize that there was an extra brat in the group. The blonde girl was hiding behind the pink head and did not look like she wants to be here.

"This is my girlfriend, Lucy Ashley. We're here to get tattoos with her."

"Girlfriend? But what about-" Laxus stopped midway when he say Gray and Erza shaking their heads viciously and how Natsu's mood seem to darken suddenly. He figured he would just ask Mira when he meets her and leave it be. "Freed, help her pick a design or something."

* * *

"This is your first time, right?" Freed asked as he and Lucy looked at all the designs the Thunder Legion has already done for others. In the background she could hear the gang fighting over if they all should get matching tattoos with her or if they should just have individual tattoos.

"How-"

"You're not the first person to come here this nervous. But you don't have to worry, Laxus is very good with the needle."

Lucy bit her lip as she looked over a heart-shaped tattoo. "W-Will it really h-hurt a lot?"

"Well, not the application itself. The pain depends on where you do it and the aftercare you give it until it heals." Freed explained as he lifted his shirt up to show his stomach. "This one here hurt like a bitch, but it's mainly because of the placement and its size."

The tattoo was a stormy night with lightning flashing down to the land below. On top of the clouds was a faint image of a moon with amazing details. It was a beautiful tattoo, but it was a too much for her.

"I-I don't t-think I want it that b-big."

"Fair enough. Did you find anything you like?"

Lucy looked back to the designs of books opening up to new worlds. She turned the page to see phoenixes and butterflies, all exquisite. But nothing seems to catch her eye. She looked up to give her eyes some rest when a design on the wall caught her attention.

"W-What's that?"

"That's a fairy." At Lucy's incredulous look, Freed chuckled softly. "I know it doesn't look like it, but it's actually something of a tradition in Fairy High. I think Laxus's great-grandfather and friends started it or something."

"Life at Fairy High was apparently an adventure that will continue even after they left. This sign is a symbol of a never-ending adventure." Laxus said from behind them. Lucy was so absorbed in her search that she didn't even notice him coming. "You decide yet?"

Lucy looked back to the simple design on the wall. "Yeah, I think I have."

* * *

"What the hell is that, a bird?" Gajeel asked, looking confused. "Don't tell me we have to tattoo a bird on us!"

"Some of our seniors have this symbol on them. It's supposed to be a fairy." Levy explained.

"You sure, Levy? Looks more like an elf than a fairy to me." Gray said, taking off his shirt. He had already lost his jacket before he entered the saloon.

"I'm telling you, it's a fucking bird! Why the hell are we tattooing a bird! I'd rather have a dragon!"

"We have already decided on matching tattoos and we will be have them." Erza commanded in a no-nonsense tone.

"Um, i-it's okay if you don't l-like it. You don't h-ave to do it like m-me."

"Are you kidding me, Luce! This tattoo is basically our pride! We're getting it." Natsu exclaimed, ignoring Gajeel's complaints.

"Did you brats decide? You're up first Fullbuster since you're already naked."

"What the-? When did this happen?!"

* * *

Lucy looked over the pink tattoo on her right hand. It was really painful since it was in a more sensitive place, but she loved it very much. She wanted to get the tattoo on her back to cover up the burns, but it would have brought up too much questions and she didn't want to go through that trauma yet. She looked up to see the others admiring their own tattoos.

"You brats better take care of it. I ain't taking blame if you go and mess it up or something." Laxus said gruffly after finishing the last tattoo.

"What do you think, Luce? Pretty cool, right?" Natsu asked as he showed off his red tattoo on his shoulder. Lucy smiled up at him happily and he almost felt his breath leave him at how beautiful she looked.

"It's amazing Natsu." she said, her gaze going back to her hand.

_'This is proof that I'm taking my life back.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone want to know what Freed’s tattoo look like then here’s the link: https://pin.it/44zyFnA. The image is not mine but It is a sick design!  
> Also, I’ve posted two one-shots the last few days and planning on a two-shots soon! Go read them if you’re interested!


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I got some free time so you get a new chap! Enjoy!  
> Warning: Language and triggering scenes. If abuse is a trigger for you, then read with caution

"I'm surprised to see you, Natsu. You rarely attend class, much less arrive early." Erza said as she put down her bag in her seat.

Natsu smiled widely from his place near the window seat. "Lucy's in this class. Figured it wouldn't be that boring if I'm with her."

"You're getting along with her well. I'm glad you're opening up again." Erza said fondly. It has been a while since she has seen Natsu be interested in something other than just casual flings. It was refreshing.

Natsu seem to be on the same wavelength as her, if his soft smile towards Lucy's empty seat was any sign. "She's so different and weird, Erza. And it's in the best way, too. With her, I feel like I don't have to be someone else. It's almost like..."

_'Like before.'_ they thought together

"It won't be the same. Lucy's different. I can feel it." Erza said before Natsu could go down the memory lane. She had been there for both her friends, but even she hadn't known the full story. Until _she_ left without a word. Not that big of a leap to figure out who was at fault then.

"Ara? Where's Lu-chan?" Levy asked, coming into the classroom.

"She hasn't arrived to school yet."

"That's strange. I could have sworn I saw her near the school gates."

Natsu got up from his seat, a nervous feeling spread through him. "Should we go look for her?" Natsu being early is a surprise itself, but Lucy being late, even after entering the school grounds, was something completely unrealistic.

"I'm sure she's fine. But as the student council president, it is necessary to make sure all students are on time. I'll go look for her."

* * *

_Lucy curled into a ball outside her parents' room as the voices inside started rising._

_"I want my daughter to be free! Why do you want to lock her in this house?!"_

_"You're overreacting Layla, the girl would be fine. What use would she have with studying? As long as she learns to spread her legs, then she will be fine."_

_"What th\- How could you say that, you drunkard! That's our daughter you're talking about!"_

_She heard something break and suddenly his voice was thunderous._

_"You whore! You made me spill my bear!" Lucy covered her ears as her mother's cries and wails started filling their house._

_"Bitch! The only thing you're good for is to lie and take it. No wonder he left you to rot!"_

_Lucy couldn't do anything. Her mother has warned her never to enter their room no matter what, and she didn't know anyone of their neighbours. She was told to never leave this house._

_The screams finally stopped and Lucy took her hands away from her ears. A few minutes later her mother came out of the room with bruises all over her body and a limp in her step._

_"Lucy? What are you doing here, sweety?" when Lucy just curled up even more without answering, Layla gently picked her up without giving notice to her own wounds. "It's alright, my little star. As long as I'm here, I'll keep you safe."_

_Lucy tightens her grip as if to keep her in that moment. As long as she was with her mother, then she was safe._

* * *

Pain brought her back from the long gone memory. Her body was sore and her mind was going blind. Her sight was too blurry for her to even realize who was hurting her.

"Back to the land of the living? Too bad. We thought we finally got rid of your pitiful self."

Giggles and hysteric laughter surrounded her, but she couldn't see what was so funny. Is beating someone up really that fun? She would much rather read a book or something.

"Oi, blondie. Don't go night-night on us. We're not done with you yet." A male voice said, pulling her up from the ground by her hair.

"That's right! We're all having so much fun."

"That's enough!" A familiar voice commanded, and Lucy felt both relief and dread fill her. _'Erza... What is she doing here...'_ Her thoughts were in a daze as her attackers ran away.

"Lamy Shaw, Flare Corona, Marin Hollow. I must make sure the principal knows about them. Are you alright, Lucy?" She asked as she tried to carefully carry the bruised girl. Lucy tried to say that she was fine, but as she opened her mouth her world went black.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Lucy opened her eyes and looked to her side to a pink blob yelling at a red blob.

_'Wait, blobs? That can't be right...'_

"Natsu, you need to calm down."

"We already told the principal, and he suspended the three of them for 2 weeks." A black blob said from a corner. "What else do you want Flame brain, to beat them up?"

"YES!"

Lucy blinked her eyes twice to see that they were not blobs, but people.

_'The pink and red must be Natsu and Erza. But who is the black one?'_

"Looks like you're awake." A female voice said from her side and Lucy looked up to see a blurry view of an old woman with pink hair. She flashed a flash light right into her eyes and Lucy blinked at the sudden assault. "Do you have a headache? Nausea? How's your vision?"

"M-My glasses..."

"Here you go, Lucy." Natsu's blurry form come into her vision with something in his hand. She took it from him to realize it was her glasses and put it on.

"There's a possibility that she might have a concussion. She can go home and rest as long as someone accompanies her."

"I'll do it!" Natsu and Erza said together as soon as the old lady finished. They both glared at each other and Gray just sat there shaking his head.

"I'm her boyfriend. I have the responsibility of taking care of her."

"Big words there Dragneel, but I'm her friend and I know what the symptoms of a concussion are. Unlike you."

"I know the symptoms too!"

"Just because you had a concussion doesn't mean you'll be able to identify it!"

As the two bickered more, Lucy could feel a headache that was not the because of a concussion. Just as they were going from verbal to physical, the old lady stopped them both.

"You both can kill each other outside my infirmary. For now, I'll call this girl's parents to pick her up."

"NO!" Lucy yelled, much to the shock of others. "I-I mean I d-don't w-want to t-trouble them."

"... We have to make sure you reach home safe even if you want to keep it a secret from your parents. I don't recommend that, by the way. It's better to let someone know your being bullied before it gets out of hand."

"I-I'll tell them myself! And-And I'll let N-Natsu take me h-home!" She yelled out, much to Natsu's joy and Erza's depression. "P-Please don't c-call them..."

"Fine, hell if I care. Now get out of my infirmary, you stinking humans!"

* * *

"Take a left here" Lucy instructed while holding tightly to Natsu. Erza had almost had another fight with Natsu because she didn't want Natsu to take Lucy home on his motorcycle. But it was a moot point. No one but Natsu had bothered to bring a vehicle since they will be picked up by their family cars.

_'The woes of the rich'_ Lucy thought with a giggle.

"You alright there, Lucy? Giggling is not a bad sign, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine!"

They finally reach a Lucy's neighborhood, but there was something about it that made Natsu feel suspicious.

They ride up to a run-down house that was barely standing. Natsu was going to continue driving when Lucy pulled at his jacket.

"We're here."

Natsu watched as Lucy got off his bike and went up to the creaking gate. He knew she was poor, but this was beyond his imagination.

"This... is your house?"

"Yeah, it was my mom's."

They entered the house and Natsu was trying his best to not put too much weight on the floors. He was scared that it might not handle his weight.

"You don't need to be so careful. It won't break."

"Right..."

Lucy went into the kitchen while Natsu sat on the floor in the living room.

"There's not much, but please make yourself at home. Are you thirsty? Will water be enough? I don't really have much here."

"You're not shuttering anymore."

Lucy froze at the statement, not even realizing herself. "W-Well I'm home so I'm bound to feel s-safe."

She suddenly felt warmth emitting from behind her. She turned around to see Natsu has come behind her, looking at her with a fond look.

"I hope you will soon be able to feel safe with me too."

_'Safe isn't what I'll be feeling if you're this near to me!'_ Lucy thought hysterically at their closeness and closed her eyes. She could still feel him near her, close enough to touch.

"So when are your parents coming? I need to let my mom know how long I'll be staying here." Natsu asked, moving away from her. She opened her eyes to see he has put a good distance between them. She felt embarrassed for her not-so-innocent thoughts before realizing that he planned to stay here with her till someone comes.

"Um, y-you don't h-have t-to wait for them. I'll b-be f-fine."

"Now way! I have to prove to Erza that I can take care of you. Besides, I want to talk to your parents about the bullying."

"W-What?"

"You're not going to tell, are you?" he asked, taking his phone out. "I know you don't want them to know, but it's better if they do Lucy. So, when will they be here?"

Natsu looked up from finding his mother's number when he didn't hear an answer from Lucy. He expected her to be angry at him for making her to this, but when he looked up, she was facing the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"They won't come. My parents, I mean."

"... Huh?"

"I live alone, Natsu. So you might as well just go back."

Silence fell and Lucy fidgeted. She didn't know what he would say after knowing that.

"Hey mom? I might stay at someone's place tonight." Lucy looked up in shock to see Natsu on his phone. "No, I'm not with Gray... No, I'm not with "some" girl, I'll be with my girlfriend... It's not my fault you don't believe me!... Anyway, I'm staying with her tonight." Seeing Lucy's wide eyed and startled look, he quickly changed his mind. "Or we'll come there, I have to ask her about it... Yeah, I'll call you... Bye."

"N-Natsu, w-what do y-you mean you're s-staying h-here?"

"Well, I have to take care of you, so it's better if I stay close. You don't have to be worried if you want to stay here. I won't do anything."

_'It's not that I'm worried_ _about_ _it, but...'_

"I'll go with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all who want to know what's on Lucy's list then go read: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927965


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys read the new chapter for the 100-year quest? Lucy is always hot but Snake!Lucy? Mmmhmm~

Riding up to the rich people's neighborhood, Lucy couldn't help but feel anxiety. Even if she was studying at one of the most prestigious schools in the country, she was not used to their lavish ways. Now she was going to one of the most influential family's house. In her school clothes. That were completely dirty.

_'I should have at least changed! Stupid Lucy, what were you thinking!'_

"You don't need to be so tense, you know. They're not gonna eat you." Natsu said as he felt her body going stiff.

"I-I'm not! I j-just don't th-think this is a g-great idea. W-What if they h-hate me?"

"Please! No one can hate you Lucy."

_'You'll be surprised.'_

They finally reached a big white house with a modern design. It wasn't as big as all the mansion like houses that surrounded it, but it still said rich family to anyone that was looking.

The gate opened up as they reach it, and Lucy hugged Natsu even closer in anxiety.

"Don't worry. I will be there just by your side." Natsu soothes, holding one of her hands in his.

They walked up to the door after parking his bike. Lucy discreetly tried to fix her appearance, so she didn't look like a complete mess.

The door opened and a tall man with red hair opened the door. "Hey brat. Whose the girl?"

"Lucy, meet my dad, Igneel Dragneel. Igneel, this is my girlfriend Lucy Ashley."

The man looked confused for a moment before his eyes widen. "Wait, she was real?"

"What the hell do you mean, you old fart! Of course she's real!"

"Hey don't come at me! Your Mom was the one who thought we'll have to get you into an arranged marriage or something. She was sure you'll never get a new girl in your life."

Lucy blushed at the insinuation that she'll marry Natsu. It was not a thought that had occupied her mind too much. But she sometimes daydreams, whenever he's being extra sweet.

Only then did Lucy realize something. Wasn't meeting the family something couples do when they're sure of what they want in their future? She flushed at what implications his father must have at her visit.

"She's not- We aren't- Goddamnit! She's here because she might have a concussion! Don't assume so much into the future!" Natsu yelled, his cheeks also having a rogue color.

Igneel seem to finally realize the state of the girl. Her cloths are dirtied and torn. Her face and body looked bruised. She looked like she went through hell.

"Well, why didn't you say so! Come on in kids. I'll call Grandine to come early from work so she can look over you." Igneel said, leading them to the sitting room. Natsu made her sit on the sofa while Igneel went to a room and brought back a set of clothes.

"It might be a little big, but it's better than Wendy's or Mavis's clothes." Igneel said giving her a summer dress.

Natsu walked her up the stairs and Lucy could feel the strain of the day on her. She was feeling a little sleepy, and all she wanted was to sleep for the rest of the day.

They got to his room and Natsu opened the door for her. The room contained a small bed, neatly made, a small table, build-in closet, a bookshelf with a few books and an attached bathroom. There were black curtains nicely contrasting with the white walls. There were no posters or pictures on the walls, but on one wall there was a bulletin board filled with many pictures and trinkets.

"You can change in the bathroom. I'll wait here."

Lucy went into the bathroom and changed quickly. She quickly got out of the room, hoping for some good sleep to see Natsu talking to someone on the phone.

"Do I really have to?... No, I'm not taking advantage of her!"

_'Who's he talking to? Is he talking about me?'_

"I really don't want to... Fine, I'll talk to her."

Natsu looked up to see Lucy in one of his mom's summer dress. The summer floral dress was below the knee length dress that shows off her legs and a halter strap top. The dress had pineapples and coconut tree patterns all over the dress.

Lucy tugged at the straps, feeling a little uncomfortable showing so much skin. She was okay with the length since her school uniform has a knee-length skirt. But she was not sure about showing this much in the upper part, especially close to her breast.

She looked up to see Natsu looking away while covering his face, his ears looking a little red. Before she could comment on it, he looked back at her with a teasing grin. "Comfy?"

"I-It's a little revealing." she said, covering her top.

"I think it's cute. Besides, it's just me here."

Lucy blushed as her head went to the gutter again. What is wrong with her? Is it because she's in his bedroom that she's feeling this way? Has she eaten something weird?

"You should get some rest. I'll come get you when it's time for food." he said with a smile, giving her a kiss on the forehead and Lucy let out a breath of air. As much as she wanted to be near him, she was not sure what she was feeling right now. And until she figured that out, she needed some space. But what she wants right now is sleep.

* * *

Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open to see that she was not in her room. In a panic she sat up to look around and slowly the memories came back to her.

_'That's right. I'm in Natsu's room.'_

She felt something soft next to her leg move, jolting her. She lifted the blanket to see...

... a blue blob.

A closer look made her realize the blob had black eyes.

She blinked. The blob blinked back.

"I see you met Happy." Lucy heard Natsu's voice and looked up to see him standing next to the bed, handing her glasses to her.

Once her eyes could see again, she saw Happy was a cat.

A blue cat.

_'They must have hit really hard for me to see a blue cat.'_

"It isn't his natural colour, if you're wondering. My psychopath of a brother did an experiment on him with blue paint when we were young. Turns out it's permanent." he said as if he could hear what was going in her head.

"Brother?"

"Yeah. He wanted to be a scientist when he was a kid. He calmed down a lot now. Come on, it's lunch time."

They walk downstairs slowly. Her body was still sore from the beating and even if she was okay to just forget all about it, her body was not giving her that option.

When they finally reached the ground floor, they could hear voices coming from the living room.

"A girl? A real girl? And not the usual type he hangs out with." A somewhat familiar female voice said. She couldn't figure out where she heard it, though. _'Maybe I do have a concussion?'_

"He hangs out with Erza-san and Levy-san though Mom." A younger voice said.

"Not them! I have no problem with. It's those other girls... those... those..."

"Whatever word you are going to use, just remember our thirteen-year-old daughter is here."

"I'm not a kid anymore dad..."

They entered the living room to see a very familiar bluenette woman standing with Igneel and a young girl.

"Lucy?!"

"Grandine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not know the amount of times I would not be wearing my glasses and don't even realise it until my head feels dizzy. Especially if I'm in one room and go to another and everything is fuzzy.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone! I know I'm late but enjoy the chapter!

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"This is Natsu's girlfriend, dear."

Lucy watched as Grandine looked from Lucy to Igneel to Natsu and then back to her in shock. 

"No way, Natsu was the boy you were talking about?! The way you were talking about I thought you liked a sweet boy, not my destructive child!"

"Hey!"

"He is s-sweet. He's a-always n-nice and k-kind to me. I r-really like him." Lucy mumbled softly at the end as everyone looked.

"How did you get someone as great as Lucy?!"

"Mom, will you stop that! And how do you know Lucy, anyway?" Natsu asked, trying to steer the conversation away from their relationship.

"We met at the hospital two years ago." Grandine sat down on the couch and opening up the takeout. "I brought Bellum-food for lunch."

They all sat around the living room, everyone taking their share to eat. Natsu made sure that he was sitting near Lucy, who seems hesitant to join in.

"Come on, you need to eat up." he said, giving her a plate to eat. "I have a feeling you haven't eaten anything since morning."

Lucy felt her face warm up when her stomach rumbled at the sight of the food. She silently ate the food while his parents started interrogating him.

She smiled, blushed and giggled at some questions they asked, amused at how they don't seem to care how embarrassing or sometimes even inappropriate their questions are.

"Do not change the subject! You were going to tell me why we have not met her till now!"

"You haven't met her because I knew you would act weird like now! And I'm not changing the subject! Why did you meet Lucy two years ago when you were a specialist back then?"

Grandine tried to discreetly look at Lucy, but it was easily caught by Natsu. He turned to see Lucy trying to avoid his eyes. He suddenly came to a horrible conclusion.

"You're not dying, are you?"

"W-What?"

"That's why you have that list with you! It all makes sense now!"

"N-No, it isn't what-"

"And now you going to leave me all heartbroken! I'm going to be the boy that lost his love like that one movie where-"

"Listen to what others say and don't jump to conclusion!" Grandine yelled with a slap to his head. Natsu rubbed his head while his father laughed at his misery. Even Lucy couldn't keep her giggles in.

She however stopped when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned around to see Wendy, Natsu's little sister, looking right at her. Lucy had to admit, she was a little creeped out.

"You're Natsu-nee's girlfriend?" Wendy asked suddenly.

"Y-Yes?"

"You are really pretty."

"T-Thank you. So are y-you." Lucy said so that Wendy wouldn't keep looking at her intently.

She however just scoffed, "No, I'm not. Everyone at school calls me 'board-girl'."

"You should just beat them up, Wendy. Or let me beat them up." Natsu said, taking a second helping for himself.

"You are not beating up any middle schoolers." Grandine stated.

"Does that mean I can fight high schoolers? And besides, better me than dad."

Grandine turned to see her husband trying to act innocent. "Igneel..."

"What? She's my little girl! It's my job to punch anyone who insults her!"

As they went into another bicker, Lucy couldn't help but smile. They were all so ridiculous, but it has been a while since she felt part of a family.

The sound of her phone ringing caught her attention, but before she could get up, Natsu stopped her. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

He went to get her bag and quickly came back with her phone. On it was Aquarius's name with one of the rare photos of her smiling.

"Hello?"

**"What's this about you getting beat up again?"**

_'How did she-'_

"H-how did you k-know about that?"

**"I have an associate there. He let's me know stuff. Now why exactly wasn't I informed of this."**

"Um... I didn't want you to "handle" this. The last time you did, someone almost drowned."

**"So they'll get a little wet! Big woof! If they think beating someone up is fun, then they'll deserve that. Now where are you."**

Natsu must have amazing hearing because he suddenly came next to Lucy and spoke into the phone. "Hey Lucy's Boss!"

**"That's Mrs. Aquarius to you brat!"** Came her snippy reply before a pause came. Then, in an icy tone, came her voice again. **"You're with the boy."**

"Ye-yeah, I got hit in the head. I'm at Natsu's h-house so I'm not a-alone."

**"And by not alone you mean..."**

"You don't have to worry, Mrs. Aquarius." Grandine suddenly said. Seriously, does everyone in his family have a great hearing? "We are all here so they will not be left alone. This is Natsu's mother, by the way."

Lucy blushed at what they were insulating. She looked to Natsu only to see his completely oblivious face.

_'How is this boy the number one player in our school?'_

He must have noticed her look because he turned to her and grinned a charming smile.

_'Oh, that's how.'_

**"Well, I don't care what that brat does in her free time,"** _**'** Liar.' _ **"but I need her to come to work today. The new girl is an even bigger mess than Lucy, so we need more hands on deck."**

"Lucy really isn't in the right state to work."

Lucy moved to protest, but her pained wince more than answered for her. She really didn't want to trouble Aquarius. She was the one she could always count on.

"Hey, why don't I go to Lucy's work? It can't be that hard." Natsu said excitedly.

Lucy looked sceptical at that statement. Did he really expect her work to be that easy? She wanted to let him do it just to prove him wrong, but the looks that Igneel and Grandine exchanged made her hesitate.

_'Why do I feel like this is a bad idea...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been updating fast recently but I have a perfectly good reason...
> 
> I got a job! And the training for it will start soon so I might be slow on updates. But I promise I'll try to update at least once or twice a month.
> 
> Till next time! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> So I had originally written this story in Wattpad when I was 17, but I figured I might as well put it up here too. Let me know what you think.


End file.
